The Advanced 4: Black Suppression
'The Advanced 4: Black Suppression '''is the first series of Chapter X and the final installment of The Advanced series. Trivia & Discussions * The Advanced series title is a crossover title of the second series of Chapter I. * Ser Vanz reappeared in this series after being absent since War of Clans: Toyota vs. Mitsubishi. * It was confirmed that B. Altis knows everything about Armageddon's true identity. * B. Altis supposed to make a contact with Armageddon after he stabs Ms. Shasha but the signal amplifiers were already set up by CR-V & Rush at that time in which the signal will be jammed within that area. * Even Trage pressed the button, It was revealed that Xpander is the real detonator as Trage sabotages himself after backing out from their plan. Plot ''(Even the witness cannot escape from death no matter how it takes and some plan can also be twisted.) '' Synopsis Episode 1: Left Behind, Left to Discover. During the undercover mission, Ms. Shasha was left behind at the CTC as CR-V wants her to stay. Within that time, She is currently helping out B. Altis for some admin tasks with Armageddon. They are doing good but a few weeks past, B. Altis starts to act strange as he keeps hiding something even Ms. Shasha supposed to have rights from it. Later that night, Ms. Shasha decided to sneak up on Armageddon's lounge and finds out that B. Altis is coming while carrying a contact device. Knowing that Armageddon can sense a person around his area, She used the stethoscope that he borrowed from Dr. Galant then connects it to a tube and deploy it at the window beside. "''They already knew about us? We need to clean this mess before it's too late." ''B. Altis says to Armageddon knowing that the odds are coming for them. Armageddon reminds him that he should be ready for everything and the Hyundai will be good at this as they got D-Max and other 2 intruders (Camaro & Agera) from them. After hearing all the truth about Armageddon's identity, Ms. Shasha feels frightened as she worries about their life once this truth becomes a true nightmare for the entire world. Then suddenly, the tube breaks and falls from the ground creating noise around them. Armageddon & B. Altis was alarmed wherein they know it was Ms. Shasha in which Armageddon orders to abduct or kill him but he let that decision to B. Altis since he will be the one to do it. "''You better run, Miss. I can trace you everywhere because I'm not gonna let you alive once I found you." '' B. Altis says to Ms. Shasha before the black pursuit begins. Before escaping from B. Altis, Ms. Shasha grabs his iron mace so that she can fight back and also for her own safety. B. Altis casts a pillar of black flames to Ms. Shasha but luckily she dodges from it and continues to run. At that time, G. Eagle is still monitoring the towers and it's assignees but then he receives a call from Ms. Shasha but the signal suddenly shuts stuttering the call in which G. Eagle started to be worried as he knows that the signal amplifier will not be reached the CTC. Cove wonders that his premonition will be on that too but they need to make a scenario first for that wherein G. Eagle urges to stop him for thinking that again. Back at the black pursuit, B. Altis is now near to Ms. Shasha but he suddenly lost it when her traceability lost and decided to look at her manually. Before the episode ends, Ms. Shasha accidentally slips and almost got fall from the cliff but at that moment, B. Altis is already standing behind her. "''Any last words, Miss? I guess there might a lot of words but If you're thinking that I'm not good fighting against women, You're wrong." ''B. Altis says a threatful message before their fight begins. Episode 2: Meet Trage, The Not-so Heavy Bruiser In a flashback, Ser Vanz wakes up alone in a wardroom. He realizes that no one cares about his condition as he knows that he is the only one got defeated from the war. Upon desperation, He breaks through the window and escapes freely away from the base but Yaris caught him and calls out his name while he was running. Upon reaching the gate, Ace supposed to stop him but he let him escape instead as he knows what he was feeling right now. Fortuner was alarmed at that time but he decided to be the one to hunt him once he was already far away from the base. Back at the present, Trage rescued Ser Vanz by throwing his axeblade below him to make it as a footboard. Ser Vanz tries to make his way up from the cliff but it seems the rock might collapse if he used a lot of force so Trage jumps from cliff to cliff and helps Ser Vanz to get him up from safety. Lying safely, Ser Vanz thanked Trage and didn't expect that a Mitsubishi member helps him from death. Trage introduces himself and wants to join in his journey and work together but Ser Vanz refuses as he was still having trust issues from his side. ''"I know what happened but I'm gonna tell you about this. War will never be the answer for me. My sons are there but I did not let them fight because there's no reason to remind as they already abandoned me since then." ''Trage says before Ser Vanz walks out. Ser Vanz appreciates what he been through but he has no interest to trust him and advice that no matter what happens, the situation is still the same. Trage agrees on what he was pointing at in terms of trusting from the other side but he reminds that not all of them are the same. Ser Vanz finally convinced and let Trage join on his side. He asks if he knows Xpander's identity wherein Trage says nothing and tells that they haven't met yet as he was left from their base after the second war begins. They both started having fun and working together to survive day by day. Trage appreciates that someone already trusts him as he never had it since he was in the base before. Ser Vanz introduces himself and apologizes for his actions earlier as he was currently suffering some emotional things against his own side after being hospitalized for a week even he was already in good condition and also he feels ashamed that he was the only one who got defeated from the war. "''That's what the battle was. Sometimes you win and sometimes you learn." ''Trage says to Ser Vanz. Ser Vanz feels motivated and tells that it was Xpander who beat him which is why he asks if he knows his identity. Trage agrees with what he feels from it and also his situation after being hospitalized but he thinks that he should stop thinking for it too much and not to be so affected as they might just unattended at that time. Also, If he thinks Xpander is a threat from him after being defeated then he should be ashamed for being a coward because starting with that way of thinking without actions will never be changed. Ser Vanz feels that it was his fault to bust out all of his feelings from it. ''"I know how it feels and I'm truly grateful for your advice but I just want to tell you that you don't know what it's like," Ser Vanz says to Trage before he walks out again. '' '' Trage left behind and feels guilted even he was just concern about what Ser Vanz dealing with by now. Walking alone, Ser Vanz plans to head back at CTC to reunite from his group, The Advanced even he has no idea that Vorg is already dead and Ms. Shasha is in deep trouble against B. Altis. In a flashback, He witnesses the traps settled by Terra and the time where Eon got trapped and near fall to his death but it was revealed that Eon manages to escape from death after pulling off some knives above him and swings to safety before it cuts the rope. Ser Vanz supposed to chase him but he got trapped by the mines set down below that causes him to thrown away and falls from the edge of the cliff. Episode 3: The Black Suppression Ms. Shasha gets back on her feet and prepares himself for a fight against B. Altis wherein the fight with B. Altis starts to initiate. She predicts all possible moves that he will do and defeat him before someone else arrives to help him back. However, B. Altis makes a smart move by redoing what he been done before where he suppresses the fight between Exzylum & LXUD and that is to hide behind the woods and attack when the opponent does so. Ms. Shasha smiles and mocks that there is no time to be a coward as he will just gonna hide through it all. B. Altis warns that he should be aware that this is anything goes and he can do anything to attack no matter what Ms. Shasha will be doing next. Hooking up to defeat the black suppressor, Ms. Shasha goes back and forth through the woods and simply makes a distractive noise to B. Altis in which it was successive as he makes deep damage from his leg. B. Altis fights back but ended up getting attacked repeatedly behind. He realizes that Ms. Shasha already predicts his move set as he was with her for a long time so he decided to fight him face to face but Ms. Shasha once attack again with an iron mace/punch combination that makes him incapacitated for a second. "You ain't ready for me, Altis. Should I bring back what you said to me earlier?" ''Ms. Shasha says to B. Altis after his black suppression fails. Ms. Shasha enlarges his iron mace and swings to B. Altis that nearly causes his death as he luckily escapes before the mace comes after him. He blinks back to her and performs his signature ability called "Meteoric Black Strike" that stabs Ms. Shasha completely taking a chance to suppress his plan for exposing the truth. B. Altis laughs and now calling out Armageddon for his response but with that time, Ms. Shasha makes his way to escape by kissing B. Altis' lips that causes a short distraction from it while easing the pain. B. Altis smiles and chases Ms. Shasha through the woods as she still manages to escape quickly in just a second even with the damage been done to her. He hunts by the drops of blood but it seems that Ms. Shasha makes a smart move wherein he the drips of blood scattered all around the way she been through. B. Altis still shocked after the kiss but he can use it to convince CR-V as he knows a lot of CR-V's identity. During that time, The undercover mission is still ongoing wherein a loud noise will be heard and some explosion occurred in the distance. B. Altis still pursuing the drips of blood he is hoping for Ms. Shasha's pathway even he was fully frustrated that he got distracted and loses her just like that. Ms. Shasha is on his way to the Honda Intl. Base as this is the only place that he knows that he is truly safe away from the darkness. He used to get some help from Toyota but he has no contact as the signal was jammed. Later that night, She is currently dying and almost losing her blood until someone approaches wherein she starts to give up as she knows it was B. Altis but it shows up that Ertiga & Vitara are on their way back to the base wherein they reach out to help her and cover up his wounds immediately. They introduce themselves and reminds her that they are not here to make a fight for her as they are just seeking for a solution even Ertiga messes that up as he lost the black shard. Ms. Shasha feels thankful and decided to join forces with them as they are both heading back to their base. Ertiga spoils that their home is some kind of old-stylish era as it was their current theme from this year. Ms. Shasha wonders what will be it as she was never been to that kind of town since then. In the distance, A raging B. Altis is still on the hunt to end Ms. Shasha's life. Episode 4: Behind the Detonator Ser Vanz encounters a line of reinforcements nearby and it seems that they are heading for something but upon backing out, He stepped dried leaves that create a small noise causing the half of reinforcements caught the attention at him. Fortunately, Trage pulls him behind the woods and escape away from danger. Ser Vanz ashamed that Trage is still on his side no matter what he thinks about against him. He apologizes and admits that he appreciate all his advice as he was just being so affected after the war. Trage understands and smiles upon him as he knows that there is still a way to improve his perspective. The reinforcements lose their attention at that time and continue heading towards the designated tower in which Ser Vanz & Trage calmy stands back on their feet. Trage asks once again if he can officially be on his journey, Ser Vanz truly accepts. In the middle of their journey, Trage opens up to Ser Vanz and recalls his life before. He started to introduce his family then the break-up with Irage until the time when everything is lost at him especially his sons. Ser Vanz recalls that he saw his sons during the war in which Trage is aware of it and admits that he let them join as he was already abandoned by that time. At that time, Ser Vanz felt that Trage really needs some comfort by now but Trage urges that all of what he been suffer was just like normal things happen to everyone else. He never wanted to be a pity as it was just like giving him too much pressure from it but sometimes there will be a time to be with that. Ser Vanz embraces him and tells that being a matured person and a father is a great thing to have. In a flashback, Trage makes an agreement with Xpander to destroy their own base but things changed when Trage plans to back out at that time but Xpander convinces him the most in which Trage sabotage his detonator by cutting down the wires amplifying to the installed bombs and let Xpander finish what they've started. Back at the present, Trage supposed to reveal something regards to the destruction of their base but knowing that Ser Vanz will be mad at this, He asks Ser Vanz instead regards on how he lost the fight against Xpander. Describing himself as an egoistic person, Ser Vanz admits that he fought Xpander even he is not in good condition. Trage finally gets the point on why fear conceals him from Xpander but he understands that he might be needed to prove something during the war. At that time, Fortuner passes by in the distance and somewhat Trage caught him but he pretends nothing when Ser Vanz gets his attention back at their way. Later that night, Trage & Ser Vanz decided to spend time for a while below the cave-like bedrock and packs up something to eat. Meanwhile, Fortuner shows up behind the darkness and stalks to capture Ser Vanz back at their base once Trage loses his attention at him. When Ser Vanz falls asleep, Trage pretends that he was supposed to leave by walking out through the woods but he quickly runs behind Fortuner. "''I'm pretty sure that you're Fortuner but whatever you planning at, You will never gonna make it," Trage says to Fortuner beyond whispering behind. Their confrontation got interrupted when someones were approaching nearby, Trage pulls down Fortuner when the talking becomes near from them. Fortuner realizes that it was B. Altis as he talks about Armageddon and their plans to kill Ms. Shasha using his requested units once he found her. Trage asks about Ms. Shasha's identity that Fortuner answers that she was Ser Vanz on their group. During their conversation, Ser Vanz was awake and notices that Trage is talking to Fortuner in the distance wherein he started to feel betrayed. '' '' Deaths (To Be Added)